I won't say it, but i miss you
by tvfan69
Summary: Jinx went to the good side, but how did this affect the HIVE? When Gizmo wakes up in the middle of the night he reminisces on a few of their old times. *One-Shot*


Gizmo awoke to the sight of some late night movie playing on the TV at HIVE headquarters. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes while also trying to block the sudden brightness of the TV he allowed himself to wake up a little bit more before removing his hands from his eyes and deciding to give the movie a chance. It turned out to be some badly made black and white movie and by the looks of things some girl was running away from home to be with her boyfriend, Gizmo located the remote and turned the TV off after two minutes.

"Just like Jinx" he grumbled bitterly under his breath, now sitting in the dark.

It had been a few weeks since returning from the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil, after a few days the building's heating system had thawed their cryogenically frozen bodies just enough for See-More to set his eye to heat vision and free everyone; save for the original members of the Brotherhood of Evil. Gizmo smirked thinking of that and how they were probably still frozen. But his mind soon reverted back to Jinx and how she had left them.

Sure being evil the idea of betrayal was always present but they had been friends for so long and for her to just leave, it hurt. Gizmo wouldn't admit it but he and Jinx weren't just friends, they were family. They'd been good friends in school and like the other's Jinx never degraded Gizmo because of his age but unlike the others she also seemed to be aware of his age. Gizmo sat there remembering how Jinx would rub her hand over his bald head when he was angry or upset, as if wishing he had hair to ruffle; he knew it was her way of apologizing to him. Or if he was hungry he'd ask her if she could make him a sandwich, if she had nothing better to do then usually she would but if she didn't feel like it she would tell him that she was his friend not his mom and to go make it himself. Or then there were nights like tonight.

Gizmo had fallen asleep watching TV hundreds of times but tonight was the first time in a long time he awoke to find it still on. Most of the time he'd awake to find that the TV had been turned off and a blanket had been spread over him. Sometimes he would wake up in his room tucked into his bed and then one time he had woken up while Jinx was transporting him there.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Sorry Gizmo but Billy and his clones started hogging the couch and the only spot they didn't take was where you were sleeping" Jinx began explaining before Gizmo could even ask._

_His eyes slowly opened to see that he was moving farther and farther from the living room. His head lay resting on Jinx's shoulder as she carried him down the hall. He wondered why she bothered doing this; surely at the age of seven he had to be getting too big for her petite fourteen year old body to carry._

_"__You know they'll have moved to that spot by the time you get back?" He asked her although he was still half asleep_

_Jinx gave a sigh "I know but it was worth a try, besides now I can kick him off without kicking you by mistake" she answered as they reached Gizmo's room._

_The door was a sliding one but Jinx still had to shift Gizmo into only one arm so that she could press the button which opened it. By that point Gizmo had begun to fall back into sleep but he was still sentient enough to be aware of his 'sister' carefully laying him down onto the mattress of his disheveled bed. He lay there drifting further off into sleep as Jinx grabbed his sheets and comforter off the floor, spread them out over his body, and made a remark that he better do his laundry in the morning._

_"__Night Gizmo" she said, running her hand over his bald head before exiting the room._

* * *

><p>Tiredly Gizmo dragged himself out of the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom. He pushed the button and the metal door slid upwards as he entered inside. His room was still messy as ever, dirty laundry, scraps from old inventions and even a few actions figures littered the floor. He trudged through the junk until his bare foot came down on a discarded screw.<p>

"AH!" He yelped in both pain and surprise, letting loose a whole slew of words that no eight year old should know, never mind use, as he hopped to his bed.

He landed on his stomach when he flopped onto the mattress and he didn't even want to know how bad the wound on his foot was, he was only grateful that he had his shots. Rolling onto his back and now wide awake thanks to the pain in his foot Gizmo made a mental note that he was probably going to end up needing stitches.

"Great tomorrows going to be fun" He sarcastically remarked out loud to himself. He could just picture limping his way down the hall and into the elevator, most likely getting teased by Billy Numerous, and then attempting to stitch himself up.

Gizmo sneered in annoyance at that picture, he knew how to give stitches and had done so for his teammates on multiple occasions but he highly doubted that he would be able to stitch up the underside of his own foot! Not only was the pain going to be unbearable but it would be next to impossible to see given the angle. Not to mention that he had never given stitches to himself before, Jinx also knew how to do it and so if Gizmo ever needed stitches (which had only happened twice in all his life) she gave them to him.

Groaning Gizmo tried to ignore the pain and go to sleep. He hoped that the cut was smaller than he thought but even if it was that didn't solve his big problem. He may have the rest of the HIVE FIVE; he may even be the new leader, but at the end of the day he still feels like something's missing because he knows it is and if he could have just one wish, no matter how selfish it may be, he would wish to have Jinx home.


End file.
